


Living Room Walls

by Two_Two_1b



Series: The Walls Series [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cock Rings, Consenting Adults, Daddy Kink, Feminization, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_Two_1b/pseuds/Two_Two_1b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft brings Lestrade to a play date; John is happy with a new Da who plays with him, after playing with Jonny and his toy soldiers, Jonny needs a nap, Lestrade brings him to his racing car bed, but Jonny needs something to suck on before going to bed and it is not a dummy; Sherlock is wary, clings to Mycroft; Mycroft lavishes attention on Sherly, but before they have a stern talk about their new situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Daddy Kink!!! Don't read it, if you'Re offended by it.
> 
> Just so you know I completely ignore Reichenbach. I have considered it, but I felt it won't fit in with my story also feels... lots and lots of feels. Too much to handle.

Mycroft was sitting on the couch with Jonny to his left and Sherly to his right, holding their hands. They were encased by their living room walls, anxiously awaiting the arrival of Detective Inspector Lestrade. Today he was joining them in their play.

When they heard the door open, Mycroft got up to greet and kiss Lestrade. Sherly huffed a little. Weren't she and Jonny enough for Daddy? Why did Daddy invited the stupid man? He was a stranger. What if he didn't like Sherly? What if Daddy liked him more than her?

"Good morning. I'm Greg. And you are," Lestrade asked and crouched down to the sofa, looking into the eyes of Jonny and Sherly. He held his hand out to Sherly, who looked at it and then pointedly looked away. She got up to go to her Daddy. Hiding her face in the side of his next, she hugged him. Daddy hugged her back, chuckling a little at his shy little girl.

Lestrade, unfazed, held his hand out to Jonny, who eagerly took it.

"Hi, I'm Jonny. Wanna see my toy soldiers? Daddy bought them for me, but Sherly doesn't like to play with them. It's cause she is a girl."

Lestrade smiled and looked at Mycroft, who nodded. He would sit down with Sherly, coax her into talking to him about Lestrade. See if he can get her to join them.

"Sure. Lead the way."

oOoOoOo

Lestrade liked to play with Jonny. He was very impressed at how Jonny stayed in character so very well. They had played with the toy soldiers, but then they had gotten out the building blocks. Currently Jonny was looking at their tall castle, sucking on his thumb. Lestrade watched Jonny. He was mesmerized by the thumb sucking. Jonny's thumb went in and out of his mouth, making sloppy noises. He was getting aroused by this. He didn't think he had that much of a Daddy-kink, but he sure had to reevaluate that.

When Jonny yawned for the third time in five minutes, Lestrade thought that a nap was in order.

"How about a nap, Jonny?"

The boy pouted. "Wanna play some more, please."

"We can after your nap, huh?"

Jonny's lower lip pushed out even more, but nodded.

"Tell me, what does your Daddy do? Do you change into pjs? Do you need a story."

Jonny told him, that he usually just napped in his pants. Daddy gave him something to suck on and then stroked him, till he closed his eyes.

Lestrade helped the boy out of his clothes. The dinosaur underwear really shouldn't be that arousing, but Jonny just looked too cute in them. When he tucked Jonny in, he looked around, but couldn't find a dummy.

"Where's you dummy, sweetheart?"

"Don't wanna dummy. Wanna suck. Daddy always let's me suck before taking a nap." With that the boy looked pointedly at Lestrade's crotch. Realization hit him, he got up and opened his trousers. Jonny layed back on the bed, head raised a little by a pillow. He obediently opened his mouth and waited for Lestrade.

Greg straddled Jonny, which brought his crotch right into Jonny's face. And Jonny sucked with gusto. It was sloppy and he drooled quite a bit.

Lestrade's eyes had rolled into the back of his head. He loved oral sex and had been sucked off by very skilled women and men, but this was different. It wasn't refined and controlled. It was a little clumsy, like it was the first time for Jonny to suck on a cock. It felt good, when Lestrade was close to coming, he pulled off.

"Did I do something wrong?" Jonny looked, his eyes watering. He thought Greg was enjoying himself. Why did he go away?

"No, sweetheart, no, I just need to come."

Jonny shot him a look that said: _duh, that's why we are doing that_. The little boy definitely had picked up on some of his sister's haughty looks. He opened his mouth and tried to crane his neck so he could take Lestrade back into his mouth.

_Well,_ Lestrade thought, _if the boy liked to swallow, who was he to deny him that._ He put his cock back into the awaiting mouth. Since he had been close, he soon came down Jonny's throat. Lestrade got up and looked expectantly at him.

"And now, Daddy strokes me." Jonny pushed the duvet down and waited. His cock was hard in the dinosaur pants from sucking on Greg, who immediately threw himself at the task getting Jonny cock out and wanking him off. It was gorgeous. Jonny moaned and looked at him with wide eyes.

When Jonny was close, Lestrade used a tissue to gather the little one's cum. He tucked him back into bed.

"Will you be my new Daddy? Can I call you Da?" Jonny asked with an innocent look in his eyes.

Lestrade smiled and nodded. He didn't know what to say. He didn't want to hurt Jonny and he definitely looked a little like he feared rejection.

Lestrade busied himself by tidying the room a little. He didn't want to go back to the living-room before Mycroft called him back again. Judging by her reaction Sherly was a little apprehensive to him coming here. Before he could get bored though, Sherly entered the room. Without saying something she grabbed Lestrade's hand and pulled him back into the living room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still unbeta'd and unbritpicked... If anyone feels the calling of betaing this or wants to make a prompt or a suggestion and doesn't want to comment, you can also email me. The adress is two_two_1b (at) yahoo (dot) com!

While Jonny and Lestrade had played, Daddy had sat on the couch with Sherly's head on his lap.

"What's wrong, Sherly? You said it was okay for Gregory to come to one of these play-dates."

Sherly stayed silent. She felt scared to lose her Daddy, but couldn't tell him. Tears started to well, but she willed them away.

"Sherly, love, tell me. What is it you're afraid of?"

"I don't like him."

"Sherly," Mycroft said threatenly, "Don't lie to me. I can tell when you're lying to me and you know that."

Sherly looked her Daddy in the eye. She couldn't tell him.

"I thought you would punish me, if I don't say it's ok." Sherly tried. She even let the tears that had been threatening fall. Maybe that would fool her Daddy.

"Sherly. Don't lie. You have one more chance to tell the truth, if you don't want me angry," Although he was already quite angry. That wasn't fair. They always had a very consensual relationship and this accusation was not okay. He made sure the conversation took place outside of this flat and everyone was able to speak openly.

Sherly didn't speak. Tears flowing. "Sherly," Mycroft growled.

"WHAT IF HE DOESN'T LIKE ME AND THEN YOU WON'T LIKE ME ANYMORE? WHAT IF YOU LIKE HIM MORE? AM I NOT ENOUGH? IS JONNY NOT ENOUGH? DON'T YOU LOVE ME ANYMORE," It burst from Sherly. She had gotten up from her Daddy's lap, staring into his eyes accusingly.

"Oh, Sherly. That's not it at all. Shhh. Come to Daddy." He pulled her close. She was sobbing into his shoulder, making it wet with tears and snodder. He let it be and murmured to her until she calmed down. Then he looked into her face.

"Sherly, I love you. Daddy loves you so much. You're my sweet little girl and that will never change. Shhh."

"I'm scared Daddy. Aren't we enough?"

"Of course you are, Sherly. But sometimes I wish I could share the joys and also the hardships of taking care of you and Jonny. I love you both so much and you are a delight and bliss for me. My heart is bursting with love for you and Gregory could share this with me. He could also share the resonsibility I have for you. You sometimes are a handful, sweetling. If you're not okay with him, then we will not invite him again. But, sweet pea, you haven't even given him a chance."

While Sherly thought about her Daddy's words, he petted her reassuringly. After ten minutes of silence, Sherly started to rock on her Daddy's lap. He could feel her arousal pushing through the thin layer of her dress. His own cock hardened.

"What if he doesn't like me?" Sherly whispered.

"Darling, if he doesn't like you, he is an idiot. Look at you. So pretty, so sweet. You're my little girl and you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He snaked his hand beneath Sherly's dress. With his fingertip he traced the outline of her cock underneath her knickers. She moaned quietly rocking into her Daddy's fingers. Daddy had an idea. He got up, told Sherly to wait and quickly retrieved the rainbow cockring from his bedroom. He hadn't showed it to her yet. But he knew she was going to adore it. She loved pretty things.

"Look, Sherky, I got you some jewelery."

Sherly stared at the ring. Oh, it was pretty. It shined in pinks and yellows and blues and greens. So pretty.

"How do I put it on, Daddy?"

"Well, hike up your dress and pull down your knickers and I put it on, alright?"

She nodded and did as she told. Lying back on the sofa, Daddy carefully slipped it on, using a little lube. What sight to behold.

"How does it look, Daddy?"

"Beautiful, my little darling." His hand strayed a bit and made its way down Sherly's perineum to her entrance. Fingers a little slick from the lube, he circled it. He teased her a little. She gasped when he finally entered her tight heat.

"So pretty, Sherly. So gorgeous. How could anyone not love you?"

"Oh, Daddy," Sherly sighed. She loved her Daddy's hands. They were soft and did so wonderful things to her. It made her feel special and sweet and safe. _Oh, Daddy._

Daddy added a little lube and stetched his little girl's arse. He bend and raised her legs, so her knees were next to her face. He added three fingers, happy with how easy she took them, he looked into his girls eyes.

"Why don't you show Gregory your new jewelery?"

"Daddy, please. I want... Please."

"Well, I'm sure he can also help you out with your little problem." With that Daddy withdrew his fingers. Sherly whined.

"Go on, Sherly, go get him. When I went to get your special jewelery, I think I heard them talking about Jonny taking a nap."

Mycroft grinned as he watched Sherly exit the room leaving her underwear but pulling her dress down. He was expectant at what his lover would do with his little girl.

oOoOoOo

Sherly was dragging a bemused Lestrade behind herself. Gregory enjoyed to look at the swaying hips, her dress moved softly around them. He had seen the tented front of the dress and wondered what was expected of him.

In the living-room, Sherly sat him down, standing in front of him and then shot an anxious look to her Daddy.

Mycroft cleared his throat and edged Sherly on. "Go on, tell Gregory about your special jewelery. Tell him what you want, sweetie. Don't be shy."

"Daddy gave me new jewelery. It's really pretty. Glows in the colours of the rainbow. It looks really pretty. Wanna see?" Sherly rambled a little, clearly nervous.

"Sure, Sherly." Gregory answered. He couldn't see any jewelery on her, when he watched as Sherly hiked up her skirt. She was blushing prettily and her eyes shone with anxiousness and shyness. Gregory looked down to see a cockring around Sherly's penis. It was pretty. What he had seen of Sherly's side of their shared bedroom, Sherly loved pretty things. There were rhine-stones and pinks and purples everywhere.

"This looks pretty, Sherly. It is a beautiful piece of jewelery your Daddy bought you."

Sherly nodded, "You wanna touch it? It's warm now, but in the beginning it was super cold."

Lestrade touched the cockring, heated by her skin it was soft and a little slippery. When he accidently brushed against the base of her cock and she sighed happily, Lestrade explored the surrounding area with his hand. Slowly he wrapped his hand around the prick and Sherly moaned. Oh, that was a sweet noise.

He bent forward a little, opening his mouth, he put the tip of her penis in her mouth. Licking of the drop of precum and then with a little forward motion he suck more in his mouth. Bobbing his head back and forth, he reveled in the sweet noises Sherly made.

Something was pressed into his hand. He looked down, not stopping to caress Sherly with his mouth. Mycroft had given him a vibrator. It was small, pink with purple streaks and three rows of rhine-stones on the bottom. The elder Holmes whispered that she is prepared.

Lestrade guided the little vibrator to the back of Sherly, who hadn't noticed what had transpired. Her head was thrown back and her eyes were closed. Her mind preoccupied with trying to remain standing and the feel of an unknown mouth around her penis.

The vibrator was pushed in her sweet entrance, resulting in a forward motion, Lestrade had anticipated. He turned it on and then he thrust into her in counter rhythm with his head bobbing around her cock. When his mouth engulfed her length, only the tip of the vibrator was inside Sherly. When Lestrade pulled his mouth away, the vibrator was thrust back in.

Soon Sherly was a writhing mess and she came inside Greg's mouth. So good, thought Lestrade, licking away some of the cum that had escaped his mouth. He threw the vibrator on the couch and pulled Sherly on his lap. He patted her back and murmured, that she was a good girl.

„That was lovely, Sherly. Thank you.“

Sherly was blissed out, but murmured her own thanks. After all, her Daddy liked politeness and had taught her well. She was sent to her room to take a nap. Daddy told her she could come back to them with Jonny, when he woke.

Alone, Mycroft sat next to his lover. He kissed him.

„Thank you, Gregory.“

„For what?“ asked Lestrade. He's just pleasured Sherlock freaking Holmes and had been given a blow job by his sidekick and ex-soldier extraordinair John Watson, after all.

„For being here. For not thinking us sick and perverted. For sharing this with me. Did you enjoy it?“

„Fuck, Mycroft, of course, I enjoyed it. Didn't think I would find this de-aging and Daddy thing so sexy, but, god, those two are good. And I really enjoyed playing with Jonny. It was fun, relaxed me in a way I didn't think possible. So thank _you_ , Mycroft. For sharing this with me.“

Mycroft smiled, kissing and cuddling with Gregory on the couch. They talked about the plans for the rest of the day, while waiting for Jonny and Sherly to come back.

The rest of the day went by in relative quiet. They played, they laughed, had dinner and enjoyed some cuddles. At nine o'clock they went back to their respective lives. They had a brief conversation in Mycrofts grand living-room, where they unitedly invited Da, Lestrade was proud of his new name, to come play with them again. Each went to bed with a smile on his face and wonderful new memories.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So tell me what you think?   
> I'm still open for suggestion and prompts. The lovely Kaycee has made a suggestion and the story actually fits perfectly before the last one I have drafted up to this point, so I will post that in the next few days hopefully.  
> Be aware, I'm not home much the next few days and might not respond to your comment right away, but it will be read, cherished and taken to heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I have two more parts and then I'm finished with what I had originally intended to write. But I'd hate for it to end. So if you have prompts, ideas or something, tell me! As long as it fits somewhere in the story, I'd be up for it.  
> Also there are still three mystery costumes in Simple White Walls. I'd be delighted to write a story with your favorite costume for you.


End file.
